Several kinase inhibitors useful for treating a variety of diseases and/or disorders possess a 6-aminoisoquinoline moiety. There exists a need for a process to produce 6-aminoisoquinoline in an efficient, scaleable, and reproducible manner that will allow for the generation of large scale quantities.